


When tomorrow comes at last, will there be nothing left?

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We regret to inform you of your termination from pastel palettes. We feel that it would be better if you stopped being part of pastel pallets. Thank you for your time.”Aya’s heart sank.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time since joining pastel palettes, Aya wanted to live up to everyone’s expectations. 

Aya truly enjoyed the company of her friends, the training regimens, the frilly dresses, she really loved them. She may not have been the best leader, hell she wasn't particularly talented, but Aya’s friends were always there for her. 

“We regret to inform you of your termination from pastel palettes. We feel that it would be better if you stopped being part of pastel pallets. Thank you for your time.”

Aya’s heart sank.

Her manager shook his head. “I’m sorry, Aya-san. Really I am.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for having me.” She said, bowing.

The board of directors didn’t bother meeting her gaze. Typical of them. Aya left without another word. She didn’t have the guts to tell them off.

Aya was native to think she’d found a place to call home. Did she regret the time she spent? Never in a million years. Aya was truly grateful to have met Chisato, and the others. Aya regretted leaving without saying goodbye to her friends but she had no choice.

Chisato was the first, then Hina, and the rest followed. Just like that, her friends cut her out of her life. 

It hurt so much.

Shortly after, Chisato was appointed leader of pastel pallets.

It could be. Chisato wouldn’t do that to her. Thinking back, it explained a lot of her behavior. The blonde had been avoiding her lately before she was terminated. Chisato stopped talking to her except only during meetings. 

_Does it really matter now?_

Aya looked back at the building one last time and sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, before Aya was about to go to school, she decided to send the blinds a text message.

Aya knew she wasn’t going to get a clear answer from Chisato. Still, she persisted until Chisato finally responded.

**Message sent: Chisato-san can we talk?**

It’s been two hours already. Aya looked at her phone, an hour after she sent Chisato that text message she hadn’t heard a reply since.

Her phone rang.

**Message received: I’m sorry Aya-Chan. But I think it’s best if we break up. Good bye. Please don’t contact me ever again.**

Aya’s fingers hovered over her screen. “Why?” Aya swallowed. She began typing, asking for her reasons only for-

**Message sent not unavailable.**

Aya’s heart plummeted. So, that was it. They were over. Just like that. 

With a heavy heart, she finished tying up her ribbon and walked out the door. 

Unfortunately, the moment she got to school was when things got worse. Her classmates were whispering behind their backs, pointing to Aya and gasping. Aya heard someone say Chisato’s name and she tried not to flinch. The wounds were still fresh from this morning.

Aya considered skipping but she decided against it. There was no need to be ashamed. The rest of the day passed without commotion. 

  
  


Lunchtime arrived and Aya rushes out of the room. Chisato’s class was just right next to hers-Aya ran and ran until she saw a familiar face. 

“Chisato-San!” 

The girl turned. “Aya?”

“I’ve been looking for you!” She held up her phone. “I wanted to ask why you wanted to-“

“Aya,” Chisato said. “The agency said it would be best if we not talk during school and anywhere else for that matter.” 

“But!”

“It’s over, Aya. Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

Aya nods. “I understand.”

She watched Chisato leave with the rest of her classmates. Aya stared at her home screen where it was just the two of them. Now that she wasn’t in Pastel pallets, things seemed… weird. She used to Like the attention everyone gave her but now that she wasn’t part of the group, her life seemed empty.

The way it was before she joined pastel pallets. 

Maybe that was for the best. Now that she wasn’t spending all her time practicing she could finally focus on her school work. 

Yeah that was it.

She quickly hurried back to her classroom. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this idk.


End file.
